


"What are you gonna do?"

by DarkenedHeart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Because I'm so wierd, FanVid inspired., Feel free to do that., I am NOT a Taylor Swift fanatic!, It doesn't bother me., Late night insanity, M/M, Poorly written love scene., Slightly Episode Related, So much OOC you can shout at the screen., Song references, What on earth is wrong with me?!?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Smut. I am not good at it.But when it's 2:39AM and you're watching Jimon fanvids on YouTube. Sometimes 'Ish' happens.Please don't be offended. I am not trying to offend anyone....





	

"What are you gonna do?" Jace moves his neck against the blade. "You gonna cut me?"

"No." Simon tosses the blade away and pulls the blonde in for a searing kiss. 

Jace grabs the other teen by the shoulders and pushes him away. He doesn't shout at him, he's just staring.

"Clary isn't the only one I like," Simon smirks at him. "Or have you not figured that out yet?"

"You're insane," Jace breathes, not letting go, not pushing away, just holding Simon.

"It's only love if it's torture," Simon comments, shrugging in the other's grip. "And not telling you how I felt was just that. Torture."

"But..." Jace's eyes dart back and forth from Simon's. "Clary?"

"Clary isn't here." 

Jace pulls him and recaptures his lips. Simon pushes him against the wall, fingers sliding up solid body mass and into blonde hair to run through and mess up. With a growl, Jace spins them around, putting Simon against the wall and sliding a knee between the other's legs. Simon groans with the contact, opening his mouth to let Jace's tongue entrance. 

Jace moves his hands to Simon's chest to slide his outer shirt off. 

"Wait," Simon says through kisses. "We can't....In the open?"

"Mundanes," Jace growls, pulling back to grab his stele and running it over a rune. He grabs Simon's hand and grins. "There. Now we're gone."

"That's-" Jace silences him with his mouth, pushing against his bulge and making the other teen groan a little louder.

"Invisible," the Shadowhunter chuckles. "But they can still hear us."

"Then you should stop-" Simon groans again when Jace rubs a 'little' harder. "That!"

"Am I making you breathless?" Jace asks, running his hands around the teen's belt before unfastening his belt, button and zipper with a nip to Simon's neck.

"I-I," Simon pants, hands scrambling for something to do. He settles for grabbing the blonde's leather vest. "O-Of!"

"Say please," Jace orders, pulling the teen's lower clothes down in one swift motion.

"Please," Simon whispers, feeling himself ache in anticipation. "Please, something, off."

Jace unzips his vest and tosses it with Simon's shirt. Then he undoes his own lower clothes but only pulls them down enough to pull himself out. All the while kissing and nipping at Simon's mouth.

"This isn't real," Simon groans as Jace puts their lengths together. "This is going too far."

"You asked for this," Jace reminds him, taking off one of his gloves to give their joining a light squeeze. Simon gasps. 

"You can tell me if this was worth it once it's over," Jace breathes into the other's ear as he starts a steady pace.

"Pl-please," Simon begs, unable to think of what he was begging for. The feeling is so hot! His cheeks feel like they're going to melt off his face but his legs are so cold against the night air.

"Almost there," Jace picks up speed, latching onto Simon's neck and sucking. 

"No! Not like a va-vampire," Simon protests weakly. "Not vampires."

Jace moves his mouth up the other teen's neck, then goes for his mouth again when he feels close. 

"I'm! I-" Simon lets himself go in Jace's hand and the Shadowhunter finishes right after him, stroking them until they're dry. 

When they stop pulsing, Jace lets go. He puts his hands against the wall on either side of Simon's head and takes in air as the other teen heaves against his chest.

 

"That. Was." Simon laughs. "Incredible."

Jace pulls back and does up his clothes, then pulls up Simon's but pauses.

"You can't be ready for round two," Simon jokes, hands on the blonde's shoulders for something to do.

"The worst is yet to come," Jace into Simon's eyes as he slowly wraps him back up in his clothes. "Are you gonna be ready for that storm?"

"I've got a blank space on my calendar," Simon shrugs. "I'll write you in."

"Mundane." Jace growls with a smile.

"Shadowhunter." Simon smiles back at him.

"I'm dying to see how this ends."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.
> 
> I am personally inclined to apologize for my writing shortcomings.
> 
> (In case you're curious what the video was: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qq7CSnVsHho )


End file.
